Dirty Crimson
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: ok. So its about this kit, Crimsonkit, who everyone looks down on because she was her mother's only kit, and the leader believe's that Crimsonkit is her mother's killer. Only Crimsonkit's father, best friend, and a fellow kitapprentice believes her..
1. Prologue: Crimsonkit

**Dirty Crimson**

**By Crimsonnight's Loyalty**

**Ok I changed my penname...and heres a new story :D ok bu bii. R&R**

**Crimsonnight's Loyalty**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**me: Brambysince i still love u, you didnt get out of doing the disclaimer.**

**Brambleclaw: Crap. **

**Me: If u disclaim, u get a carrot!**

**Brambleclaw: YAY! CARROT! Crimsonnight's Loyalty does not own warriors. If she did, she would be a very rich teenager. **

**Me: Thank you. (gives carrot) **

**Brambleclaw: YAY CARROT! U ROCK! (eats)**

**Me: Once again. That's Brambleclaw for you. **

**Brambleclaw: (munches carrot)**

* * *

Prologue:

Crimsonkit

A soft wind blew, followed by a moaning. It was a cold, and horrible Leafbare, and so many cats were dying of sickness.

"Leafsun, please, don't let go," mewed a tom with brick colored fur. The beautiful blue-gray she-cat gave a moan, and gave birth to a small little brown she-kit with brick colored blotches.

"Clayheart, t-take care of her," mewed Leafsun. Then, she moved no more. Clayheart began licking the she-kit.

"Oh, you're all I have left," he sighed. He nestled the she-kit warm, and the little scrap began to cry for food. Clayheart lifted up the she-kit, and nestled her next to her mother's belly. Even though Leafsun was dead, she still had a little bit of milk until they could return from being stranded in the storm. They had been taking a walk, but they were then stranded by a thick snowstorm in the cave by Snakerocks. That's when Leafsun begin to kit. "You put us through such pain. Such heartbreak." The little kit opened her eyes. There were two little shining aqua diamonds. "You have your mother's eyes," Clayheart continued. "I think I'll call you, Crimsonkit. Yes. A beautiful name for a beautiful she-kit. Crimsonkit." Crimsonkit yawned, and lay down beside her mother's cold body. Clayheart joined her to make her more warm.

"Good night, my beauty."

* * *

**end prologue. loll R&R.**


	2. Chapter One: Five Moons Later

**Dirty Crimson**

**hey heres chapter 1. kayy...R&R! byebye!!!**

**Disclaimer: dont own**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter One:

Five Moons Later

"Hey, Lavenderkit!" meowed a brown she-kit with brick colored blotches. A shell-colored kit with gray blotches turned.

"Crimsonkit! Hi!" she meowed. "Lets see if Bluekit, Graykit, and Streamkit wanna play."

"Okay," Crimsonkit mewed. She and Lavenderkit padded over to a misty gray she-kit, a sleek tabby tom-kit, and a silvery she-kit.

"Hey, guys!" mewed Lavenderkit. The three cats looked up.

"Do you want to play with us?" asked Crimsonkit.

"Why would I want to play with murderous filth?" asked Streamkit, fluffing up her fur.

"Who would want to play with one who kills their own mother?" Graykit sneered, turning his back on the two she-kits.

"Lavenderkit, it's not right for you to be playing with such filth. You could get yourself thrown out of the Clan. I hear Dawnlight wants Darkstar to throw your filthy friend and her father out of the Clan! Darkstar almost agreed," Bluekit sneered, and padded back to her mother. Lavenderkit looked around at Crimsonkit, her once excited eyes now sunken, and looked tearfilled.

"Why are they treating me this way?" sniffled Crimsonkit. "It's not my fault my mother died. It was just a complicated birth, that's all."

"Don't you dare listen to them," Lavenderkit cooed. "They're the filth. If they took the time and got to know you, they'd see you are a beautiful, talented, sweet cat."

"Thanks, Lavenderkit," mewed Crimsonkit.

"You always have me, mama, and your papa behind you," Lavenderkit mewed, trying to sound reassuring. Then, a black tom-kit with silvery eyes padded over.

"Come to make fun of me?" Crimsonkit asked. The black tom looked taken aback.

"No, not at all. I, just wanted to say, that...I believe you and your papa. It's not your fault that your mother died," he mewed. Crimsonkit looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup. Even if the Clan doesnt believe a word you say, I believe you," he mewed. "Can we be friends? My name's Eclipsekit."

"I'm Lavenderkit, and this is Crimsonkit," mewed Lavenderkit.

"Thanks so much, you two. We don't need stuck up pricks," mewed Crimsonkit, a little too loud. A sleek tabby she-cat padded over.

"Now listen here you scrap of filth," she mewed, her glare cold. "You are a vicious killer and diserve to be thrown OUT of the Clan. Dirty Crimson." She hissed, and kicked Crimsonkit with her front paw, so that she fell backwards, and rolled out of the nursery. Lavenderkit and Eclipsekit, looked at each other for a split second and then ran out to see if Crimsonkit was okay.

"Crimsonkit, are you alright?" asked Eclipsekit, sitting down beside her. Crimsonkit shook her head.

"You heard what she said. I'm nothing but filth," she choked. "I'm just Dirty Crimson."

"You are not!" Lavenderkit yowled firmly. Clayheart came padding over.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing Crimsonkit's sunken eyes, and tearmarks in the dirt.

"Shortclaw, daddy. She called me," Crimsonkit sniffled. "She called me Dirty Crimson." She began licking her shoulder.

"Crimsonkit, you're hurt!" Lavenderkit bellowed, pointing her tail at Crimsonkit's chin.

"Did Shortclaw hurt you?" asked Clayheart. Crimsonkit nodded, and buried her head in her father's side.

"Why do people treat me this way, daddy? Why do they try and hurt me? Everyone know's I didn't mean it, it wasn't my fault!" Crimsonkit yowled.

"Come here, sweetheart," Clayheart meowed, wrapping his tail protectively around his daughter. "It doesn't matter what they say. You know you are right, and as long as you know that, the truth will set you free." Crimsonkit looked up at her father.

"The truth will set me free," she repeated_. The truth will set me free...The truth will set me free_...Crimsonkit repeated to herself in her head. That night, when she lay down beside Clayheart to go to sleep in the nursery, she thaught she heard a little voice in the wind...

_"Believe in what's right, Crimsonkit. Just believe_."

* * *

**cutee right? okay...R&R PLZZZ**


End file.
